bruteforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Brute Force Characters
Tex Race: '''Human male '''Role: '''Heavy assault trooper '''Special Actions: '''Berserker. Tex has the ability to fire a weapon in each hand. With two chain guns or rocket launchers, this is particularly devastating. '''Disposition: Tex is one of the Confed's most decorated soldiers, and has survived operations in many of the worst hellholes in the Known Worlds. He has developed a deep mistrust for Protectorate authority following years of being sent down on inadequately supported suicide missions. In his last operation before being recruited for Ulysses, his controller panicked when defeat and exposure seemed imminent, and abandoned the team to die. Tex's memory chip was recovered afterwards, and implanted into an existing clone, but ever since, he has not trusted much more then the weapons in his hands (which he takes care of meticulously). He is willing to trust his team members when they've earned it, but has seen so many of his friends die that he tries not to care too much. Despite his disdain for the chain of command, he is Confed patriot through and through. He believes that the job has to get done, and he's prepared to sacrifice himself for the good of the Confederation. As an Operative, Tex is a bruiser. He has the heaviest armor and weaponry of the team, and moves the slowest. In an intense firefight, Tex will go berserk and charge into battle with two weapons blazing simultaneously, giving him a tremendous advantage against multiple enemies. When left to his own devices in a firefight, Tex will methodically seek and destroy. Nothing pretty about it; he'll try to outgun anything he sees. While not a bully, Tex is accustomed to using his size to intimidate others-even superior officers-and has little patience for argument. Weapon of choice: Tex fights with rifles, cannons, missiles and other heavy weapons. He scorns light weapons and would rather throw a pistol than fire it. Hawk Race: '''Human female '''Role: '''Scout '''Special Actions: '''Stealth. In stealth mode, Hawk can move without making a sound or leaving footprints. She will be undetectable unless in an enemy's direct line of sight. If she sneaks up on an enemy, she can take them out with her power blade without making a sound. '''Disposition: Hawk comes from a family with a long and proud military tradition. Having grown up in bases spanning the Confed, she is well traveled but knows only military life, and her sole youthful rebellion was to join Operations instead of the conventional military branches. She likes the feeling of being part of a "big family" that military service provides, despite the fact that Operations is the most individualist and isolated branch of service. ]] She is an excellent, careful scout, and believes in gathering facts before bulldozing in, an approach that sometimes puts her at odds with Tex. She has had some experience but has not ever been through the "meat grinder", and she has the utmost respect for procedure and the chain of command. She is the fastest and quietest member of the team but has the least armor and cannot carry large weapons. In stealth mode Hawk can move without making a sound or footprints. Hawk has the unique ability to blend in with her environment and stealth is central to her effectiveness. While in stealth mode Hawk can sneak up behind an unsuspecting enemy and slit their throat without making a sound. On her own, Hawk will scout an area without attacking. She'll call for backup if she finds a target, and continue on scouting if no help arrives. Weapon of choice: Hawk's primary weapon mount is a hip-mounted pistol, which she augments with her silent power blade weapon and sometimes a back-mounted rifle. She cannot carry cannons or other heavy weapons. Brutus Race: Feral male Role: Shock trooper Special Attack: '''Spirit of Vengar. In this mode, Brutus has a number of advantages over his enemy. First and foremost, Brutus can see through the dark, fog or mist and instantly detect enemies. Secondly, Brutus has a powerful charge attack where he can literally kill his foes by bowling through them. And finally, Brutus can heal himself, reducing the team's need for MedKits. '''Disposition: Brutus is a mystical, superstitious and incredibly deadly Feral warrior who has proven his worth in a tight spot. Like all Ferals, he is bound by ritual and highly superstitious. He must perform a rite in the company of a Feral Shaman before making use of certain advanced skills that other Operatives take for granted. He is also afraid to enter certain installations, such as massive power stations and other high-tech areas. His personality is deliberate, and he can seem slow to Humans, but he is loyal and a tenacious fighter. As a warrior, he is the team's best mix of speed, stealth and power. When running on all fours, Brutus is the fastest member of the team, and can unleash a devastating charge attack that stuns enemies and knocks them down. When not pursuing mission goals, he will typically back up the Operatives, working to flank or rush an engaged enemy. He's smart about picking fights; he'll call for help if it's too much to handle and run if he starts to lose a fight. However, if another team member is still in the fray he'll refuse to leave. Weapon of choice: Brutus's preferred weapon is a Feral Cutter, though he is proficient with rifles, grenade launchers and other heavy weapons. He shares Tex's disdain for small arms. Flint Race: Synthetic female Role: Sniper Special Attack: '''Auto Targeting. In this mode, Flint can quickly acquire and eliminate multiple targets in rapid succession. '''Disposition: Flint is apparently the last of a generation of cyborgs created for the Machine Wars thirty years ago. Her kind has since been replaced by genetically engineered and cloned soldiers like the rest of the team, but Flint has managed to live on. She can add augmentations to her frame at the cost of her health; getting improved hearing, improved sight (for better accuracy), an internal air recycling system allowing her to breathe any environment, and others. The army of cyborgs was manufactured by InnoMation Industries as a "superwarrior" experiment. She was the last and finest prototype: Cyborgs were an unstable breed; their transformation process was a largely hit-and-miss procedure that most often missed. Though many of the cyborg problems were solved with Flint, InnoMation went out of business following several high-profile incidents of cyborgs going rogue, and the costly failures of the Machine Wars. Flint was purchased by the Protectorate's Special Weapons division for pennies; though she proved as good as genetically engineered soldiers, GE technology was cheaper and more reliable. The Confed didn't make any of their own cyborgs, but have introduced Flint into active duty and have several spare assemblies on hand if she needs to be replaced. Flint is driven to find the rogue cyborg operative who betrayed a major operation and is still at large. Flint is a sniper, whose augmented abilities give her deadly accuracy with any weapon; she locks on to enemy targets faster than anyone else and doesn't miss nearly as much as the rest. She is supremely confident in her ability and is the voice of cynicism. Flint believes she has no equal. Flint's adopts a cautious hunting style of combat; she will stay close to walls and try to get up as high as possible. If she sees a high-value target who doesn't see her she'll take cover and pick them off. Flint will always choose quality of shot over quantity, and never likes to waste a bullet. Weapon of choice: Her preferred weapon is a back-mounted sniper rifle; she also usually carries a black pistol. Brute Force Profiles by Digital Anvil Gallery Flint.png Brutus.png Hawk.png Tex.png Confed Marine image.PNG Tex2.jpg Hawk4.jpg Hawk3.jpg Hawk2.jpg Hawk.jpg Flint4.jpg Flint.jpg Brutus4.jpg Brutus3.jpg Brutus2.jpg Group shot3.jpg Group shot.png early concept.jpg|Early pre-release promo - group shot with heavy armoured Tex Category:Characters Category:Brute Force